Find me
by byuniebaek88
Summary: No summary.. (Oh Sehun X OC).. (Oneshoot..)


**Find Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

(Someone's POV)

Kubuka mataku perlahan, langsung saja cahaya yang amat terang memasuki penglihatanku. Kukerjapkan mataku sejenak untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk retinaku. Cahaya itu meredup perlahan, dan memperjelas siluet yang ada di sekitarku.

Pagi ini aku mulai lagi menjalankan hariku yang monoton. Seperti biasa, aku bergegas unutk bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Aku berdiri di depan cermin dan memperhatikan penampilanku. "Lumayan.."ucapku dengan nada datar.

Aku berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Aku memasang senyum manisku dan duduk untuk sarapan. "Anyeong... Eomma.. Appa.."ucapku menyapa kedua orang tuaku. "Hmm.."balas Appa sambil menyesap kopinya. "Anyeong.. Hyonie.."ucap Umma dengan tangan yang masih sibuk dengan roti dan selai di tangannya. 'Huh.. Lagi-lagi seperti ini'.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapanku, aku berpamitan pada Eoma dan Appa. "Aku berangkat dulu.."ucapku dengan senyum yang mesih terkembang di bibirku, seiring dengan aku berlalu di balik pintu senyum itu perlahan luntur, berubah menjadi wajh datar.

Aku berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus, aku berdiri sebentar menunggu kedatangan bus menuju sekolahku. Selang beberapa menit, bus yang kutunggu berhenti tepat di depanku. Pintu bus terbuka dan aku masuk dan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Aku duduk di tepi dan menghadap ke arah luar jendela memperhatikan babarapa pohon-pohon dan perumahan sepanjang perjalanan.

Gerbang sekolah terbuka lebar, seakan menerima semua siswa yang datang untuk menimba ilmu. Melihat banyaknya kaki yang berlalu lalang, aku turut melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap. Tanpa terasa, senyum ini terkembang lagi, seolah-olah ini sudah merupakan hal biasa bagiku.

Aku memasuki kelas yang sudah mulai cukup ramai dihuni oleh beberapa siswa. Aku mendudukan tubuhku di kursi yang sudah biasa ku tempati. Di bangku kedua dari belakang di sebelah jendela. Tempat yang nyaman menurutku.

Beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel masuk, teman-temanku sudah banyak yang datang, aku menyapa mereka dengan senyum yang terlihat hangat. Mereka balas tersenyum padaku dan mendekat. Kami mulai bercerita, huh, namanya juga yeoja.. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi ekspresi yang kuperlihatkkan seolah aku sangat tertarik. Apa masalahnya? Huh. Lupakan. Aku juga tidak mengerti.

Tanpa terasa, bel telah berbunyi. Pelajaran pertama di mulai, dan seongsaenim memasuki kelas. Aku mulai fokus pada apa yang diterangkan oleh seongsaenim itu di depan kelas.

(Someone's POV end)

.

(Author's POV)

Seorang yeoja cantik berpostur cukup tinggi tampak memasuki sebuah kelas yang sudah mulai diisi oleh beberapa siswa. Yeoja itu berjalan kearah bangkunya dan mendudukan diri disana.

Selang beberapa waktu ia menyapa beberapa yeoja lain dengan senyum manisnya. Ia terlihat ceria dan bersinar.

Beberapa yeoja yang disapanya tadi berjalaan kearah yeoja itu. "Anyeong... Hyo Neol-ah..." "Anyeong.." "Pagi Hyo Neol.." dan beberapa sapapan lain terdengar dan disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh gadis itu. Mereka terlihat mulai larut dalam percakapan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, di bangku paling belakang deretan kedua ada seorang namja tampan yang sedang memperhatikan gadis yang bernama Hyo Neol tadi.

Namja itu hanya diam memperhatikan dengan wajah datarnya. 'Begitu lagi'batinya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas meja.

Jam pertama berakhir dengan damai, selanjutnya mata pelajaran matematika, tapi tidak terlihat Kim seongsaenim yang terkenal killer itu memasuki kelas.

Para siswa memanfaatkan waktu luang tersebut hanya untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang dengan teman, mengistirahatkan tubuh (read: tidur), pergi ke luar kelas, dan ada yang membolak-balik buku (belajar).

Di salah satu sudut, beberapa yeoja tampak berkumpul dan heboh dengan topik mereka. "Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Dengar, kemarin waktu aku pulang, aku lewat daerah pertokoan. Coba tebak.. Apa yang ada di sana?"ucap seorang yeoja dengan antusias.

"Oh ayolah.. Jangan main tebak-tebakan sekarang.. Memangnya apa yang kau lihat Hyera-ah?"tanggap teman yeoja tadi.

"Ya... Kang Min Ji.. Kenapa kau seperti itu..."Hyera sedikit sewot.

"Sudah lah Hyera-ya, Min Ji-ya.. Memang apa yang ada di sana ?"ucap Hyo Neol menengahi dengan senyum manis yang terkembang dengan nada tertarik.

"Kau tau.. Aku melihat tas LV keluaran terbaru terpajang di toko itu.. Jujur.. Desainnya sangat bagus.. Hwuaa... Aku mau membelinya..."Hyera menjelaskan dengan mengebu-ngebu.

"Huh.. Memangnya apa yang menarik? Kupikir biasa saja.."

"Minji-ya.. Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku hanya mengutuarakan pendapatkku.. Apa itu salah?"

"Ya... Tentu saja kau salah.. Harusnya kau merespon dengan baik.."

"Dari pada aku membahas tas itu lebih baik aku membahas sepatu-sepatu kesayanganku.. Oh iya.. Hyo Neol-ah.. Hyera-ah.. Kemarin aku juga melihat sepatu yang keren.. Nanti kalian temani aku ke toko itu ya..."

"Ok.. Min Ji-ya.. Tapi setelah itu kita ke tempat biasa ya.. Aku sedang ingin makan sesuatu.. Di sana ada menu baru loh.. Aku mau mencobanya.. He He.."

"Ha Ha... Tidak masalah Hyo Neol-ah.. Iya kan Hyera?"

"Mmm.. Aku juga mau mencoba menu barunya.."-Hyera. Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan mereka hingga bell berbunyi.

Seorang namja tampan yang dari tadi menutup mata sambil merebahkan tubuhnya ternyata tidak tidur. Telinganya dengan jelas mendengar pembicaraan beberapa yeoja yang ada di diagonal depan sebelah kanannya.

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Ya.. Sehun-ah.. Kau tidak ke kantin?"tanya orang yang menepuk pundaknya. "Hmm.."gumam namja yang bernama Sehun itu.

Saat pulang sekolah, Hyo Neol dan Hyera menemani Min Ji membeli sepatu, setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah kafe.

"Anyeong.. Luna eunni.."sapa Hyo Neol pada seorang yeoja cantik yang berdiri di belakang atalase kaca. "Anyeong.. Hyo Neol-ah.. Kau mau pesan apa?"tanya yeoja itu.

"Aku mau coba menu baru.. Eunni.."

"Baiklah.. Kalau Min Ji dan Hyera?"-Luna.

"Aku juga mau coba eunni.. Min Ji bagaimana?"

"Sama.."

"Baik.. Kalian tunggu sebentar ne.."

Ketiga yeoja itu beranjak mencari tempat duduk. Selang beberapa menit, pesanan mereka datang. "Ini dia , selamat menikmati.."ucap Luna meletakan pesenanan mereka.

"Ne.. Kahamsamnida eunni.."ucap mereka bersamaan.

Saat akan pulang, mereka berpisah. Min Ji searah dengan Hyera. Hyo neol berjalan perlahan. Ia berjalan memutar, sampai ia berhenti disebuah halte bus.

Bus yang ditunggunya datang. Ia memasuki bus tersebut dengan wajah datar. Ia masuk kedalam bus dan duduk dikursi yang kosong. Ternyata di sebelahnya sudah ada seorang namja yang duduk sambil menghadap keluar jendela.

"Anyeong.. Sehun-ah.."sapa Hyo Neol dangan senyum manisnya. "Hmm.."namja itu hanya bergumam.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Hyo Neol diam saja, merasa namja yang dipanggilnya Sehun itu tidak terlalu peduli ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kepribadian ganda Huh.."Sehun bergumam pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Hyo Neol. "Ne.. Maksudmu apa Sehun-ah?"tanya Hyo Neol dengan mengubah ekspresinya.

"Neo... Kau memeiliki dua kepribadian huh?"tanya Sehun setelah memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Hyo Neul.

"Aniyo.."ucap Hyo Neol dengan tersenyum. "Mana mugkin.. Kau ini ada-ada saja.."tambahnya lagi masuh dengan senyum yang terkembang.

Dirumahnya, Hyo Neol tidak melihat seorangpun. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya. Ia merebahkan wajahnya dan menutup mata.

Ia teringat perkataan Sehun saat di bus tadi. 'Kepribadian ganda? Apa itu benar-benar ada? Apa memang aku seperti itu?'batinnya.

Matahari sudah mulai menenggelamkan dirinya. Seorang yeoja terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dengan sedikit menggeliat. Hyo Neol - yeoja itu membuka matanya dan mengerjab sebentar menyesuaikan cahaya yang tertangkap penglihatannya.

"Hoahmmm.."terdengar suara menguap yeoja itu. "Jam berapa sekarang?"ia terlihat memutar kepalanya dan meraba-raba sesuatu di atas nakas. "Pukul 5.."gumamnya.

Ia perlahan mendudukan dirinya, menunggu nyawanya terkumpul. Setelah itu ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara air jatuh membasahi lantai, tak lama, Hyo Neol keluar dengan mengenakan bathrobe dan handuk kecil di kepalanya. Ia menuju lemari pakaian dan memilih pakaian yang ingin ia kenakan.

Ia kembali memasuki kamar mandi sambil menenteng pakaian yang akan dikenakannya. Selang beberapa menit ia keluar dengan tampilan casual.

Hyo Neol membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia menuju kearah ruang tamu. Tepat sebelum memasuki ruangan itu ia mematung. Tampa disadarinya air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

(Author's POV end)

.

(Hyo Neol's POV)

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga perlahan, samar samar aku mendengar suara dari arah ruang tamu. 'Apa eomma sudah pulang?'pikirku.

Aku berjalan kearah suara itu. Tepat di ambang pintu aku membelalakan mataku, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak. Tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes dari mataku yang terasa memanas.

Bagaimana tidak. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Orang yang ku sayangi, orang yang selalu kupuja kecantikannya, kelembuttannya dan kasih sayangnya.

Dia orang yang melahirkanku, eommaku sendiri sedang bermesraan dengan laki-laki lain. Mereka tampak berciuman dengan penuh nafsu.

Yang lebih gilanya, ini di rumahnya sendiri. Apa eumma sudah tidak waras?

Aku mempalikan tubuhku. Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari keberadaanku, atau mereka tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, entahlah.

Yang pasti, aku ingat aku berlari menaiki tangga dan menutup pintu kamarku dengan sedikit kencang.

Aku terduduk di balik pintu, aku merasa sedih, kecewa, marah, entahlah, aku tidak tau pasti bagaimana perasaanku sekarang. Semuanya terasa bercampur menjadi satu, membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing.

Aku tidak tau apa alasan eomma melakukan semua itu. Aku memang akhir-akhir ini sering mendengar appa dan eomma bertengkar.

Tapi jujur, ini membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Aku tidak ingin appa dan eomma berpisah, jangankan itu, memimpikannya saja aku tak mau.

Aku terus menangis, walaupun air mataku sudah mengering, tapi itu seakan belum cukup untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ku rasakan sekarang. Aku menangis dalam diam, menangisi kehidupanku.

Aku berjalan dengan sedikit terseok kearah tempat tidurku. Aku berpegangan pada tepian tempat tidur. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku di sana. Menutup mata, dan mencoba menenangkan diriku. Tapi malah isakan yang lepas dari mulutku.

(Hyo Neol's POV end)

.

(Author's POV)

Di kamar yang gelap itu, Hyo Neol mencoba berjalan ke tempat tidurnya, ia berpegangan pada ranjangnya.

Ia memejamkan mata dan mulai terisak, "Eomma.."terdengar gumaman lirih berulang-ulang yang diselingi isakan dari bibirnya. Suaranya terdengar serak, menjelaskan betapa sedihnya ia.

Pagi yang cerah menyapa, Hyo Neol terbangun untuk memulai harinya seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini terlihat sedikit berbeda.

Mata yeoja itu terlihat sembab dan memerah, wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat. Ia terlihat menyedihkan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tubuhnya sedikit limbung, tapi ia tetap mencobanya.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum miris, ia membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Ia lalu berjalan menuju bathtub dan mengisinya dengan air hangat. Ia berencana berendam. Berhadap dapat menghilangkan sedikit kepenatannya.

Ia masuk ke dalam bathtub dan merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia termenung. Ia ingin mengatakan pada appanya apa yang ia lihat kemarin, tapi ia takut, takut kalau mereka berdua akan bertengkar lagi, ia tidak mau merka berpisah.

Ia memilih untuk tidak mengatakannya sementara waktu. Ia ingin menanyakan dulu pada eommanya. ya. Ia berprinsip _apa yang terlihat itu belum tentu semuanya benar._ Ia ingin mendapat bukti dan alasan yang jelas dari eommanya dulu.

Semoga prinsipnya kali ini benar. Hyo Neol menutup mata dan merilekskan tubuhnya kembali.

Setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia segera mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya. Keadaanya sekarang sudah terlihat lebih baik.

Walupun masih ada kantong mata, tapi matanya yidak sembab dan merah lagi. Kulit wajahnya juga sudah lebih cerah. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam , dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan.

Ia mencoba agar terlihat normal, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mencoba tersenyum. 'Bagus'fikirnya.

Senyumnya masih tetap sama, senyum manis yang dapat membuat orang yang melihatnya jadi ikut tersenyum.

Ia berjalan perlahan ke ruang makan. Di sana appa dan eommanya sudah duduk. "Hyonie… Kenapa kau lama sekali turunnya?.. Makanlah cepat.. Nanti bisa telatkan?"Tanya eommanya sambil menyodorkan sepiring roti dengan senyuman lembut, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Hyo Neol balas tersenyum, mencoba menahan amarahnya. "Ne eomma.."jawabnya dan mengambil roti yang ada di piringnya.

"Kau sudah hampir telatkan? Cepat habiskan makananmu.. Biar appa antar.."ucap appanya.

"Tak usah appa.. Aku naik bus saja.. Aku belum terlambat kok.. Lagi pula, kalau appa mengantarkanku dulu, appa bisa terlambatkan? Kan arahnya berbeda.."tolak Hyo Neol dengan senyum manis.

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan terlambat?"

"Hmm.. Masih ada waktu kok appa.."Hyo Neol mengangguk.

"Arasso.. Kau hati-hati ne.."

"Hmm.. Gwaenchana appa.."

Hyo Neol menghabiskan suapan terakhirnya dan berdiri. "Aku berangkat dulu ne.."ucapnya. "Hati-hati.."ucap eommanya. "Hmm.. Hati-hati.."balas appanya.

Hyo Neol berjalan menuju pemberhentian bus. Disana ia melihat sudah ada seorang namja yang berdiri menunggu bus.

Hyo Neol mengenalnya. Itu Sehun. Ya, Oh Sehun. Hyo Neol berjalan kearah namja itu. Ia memasang senyum manisnya dan menyapa Sehun.

"Pagi Sehun-ah.."ucapnya , kau pintar bersandiwara Lee Hyo Neol'batinya.

"Hmm. Pagi.."balas sehun dangan wajah datarnya.

"Ya.. Bisakah kau membalas sapaan seseorang dengan ramah?"Tanya Hyo Neol.

"Apa masalahmu.. Jangan rusak pagiku"jawabnya datar.

'Pagimu mungkin indah Sehun-ah, tapi tidak denganku. Pagiku sudah hancur.' "Ya.. Aku kan hanya memberimu saran, memangnya aku menghancurkan pagi ini?"

"Ya.. Dengan tingkah dan suaramu."Sehun masih dengan suara datar.

'Apa aku seburuk itu?' "Apa maksudmu..Aku kan hanya beramah tamah.." 'dan mencoba mengurangi rasa sedihku'balas Hyo Neol.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan beracting di depanku..".

DEG.

Hyo Neol terdiam dan menatap Sehun. "Apa kau sangat membenci aku yang seperti ini?"Tanya Hyo Neol lirih.

"Kalau boleh jujur .. Iya.."

"Kalau begitu aku minta maaf.."Hyo Neol tertunduk lesu. 'Apa aku memang harus seperti ini? Aku hanya mencoba menjadi kuat. Tapi malah membuat orang lain membenciku'batinnya.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura"ucap Sehun.

Hyo Neol mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Bus nya sudah datang.. Kkajja.."ucap Sehun dan menaiki bus yang sudah berhenti di hadapan mereka.

Hyo Neol dan Sehun duduk bersebelahan.

"Apa maksudmu tadi?"Tanya Hyo Neol.

"Aku hanya menyuruhmu jangan berpura-pura lagi. Apa kau tidak muak dnegan itu semua?"Tanya Sehun balik.

"Sebenarnya aku memang sedikit muak dengan hal itu.. Hei.. Tunggu dulu.. Dari mana kau tau tentang hal itu?"Hyo Neol menatap Sehun penuh selidik.

"Entahlah.. Aku mengetahuinya begitu saja.."

"Huh.. Jawaban apa itu?"

"Sudahlah.. Dari pada itu, apa kau tidak berfikir untuk menghentikan semua ini?"-Sehun.

"Entahlah Sehun-ah.. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya.. Aku merasa dengan berbuat seperti itu aku merasa lebih baik."

"Kau bercanda? Bukankah itu membuatmu kehilangan dirimu?"

"Maksudmu apa Sehun-ah?"Tanya Hyo Neol dengan sedikit bingung.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kau kehikangan dirimu yang sebenarnya?"

"Kau benar.. Aku tidak tau sekarang aku ini sebenarnya siapa.."

"Makanya.. Berhentilah."

"Aku tidak bisa Sehun-ah.. Aku sudah terlalu jauh.."

"Cobalah… Kau hanya perlu mencari tau siapa dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Jangan membuat dirimu menghilang."

"Kalau begitu aku punya satu permintaan.. _Please find me.. And tell me who I am…_ Hanya itu yang kuminta.. Maukah kau menolongku?"

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau sendiri tidak mengetahuinya.. Bagamana denganku?"

"Kau tahu aku berpura-pura kan? Padahal orang lain tidak mengetahuinya.. Appa dan eommaku saja tidak tau.. Jangankan itu.. Aku sendiri awalnya tidak tau apa yang kulakukan.. Tapi kau dapat menyadarinya.. Kurasa kau juga bisa menolongku.."

"Entahlah.. Kau terlalu berlebihan.."

"Mohon bantuannya.. Wah.. Busnya sudah sampai.. Ayo turun.."Hyo Neol menampilkan senyum manisnya lagi.

"Yang ini tuluskan?"ucap Sehun pelan.

"Tentu saja.."Hyo Neol menjawab cepat.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis sehingga Hyo Neol tidak menyadarinya. Mereka turun dari bus dan berjalan beriringan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Sampai mereka memasuki kelas. Hyo Neol duduk di tempatnya, begitu juga Sehun.

(Author's POV end)

.

(Hyo Neol's POV)

Dua hari ini aku tetap menjalani hariku yang biasa. Tambahannya hanya aku dan Sehun semakin akrab.

Kami selalu bertemu saat akan pulang dan pergi sekolah. Hah.. Aneh mungkin. Tapi aku merasa hariku sedikit berwarna.

Ia mengerti apa yang tidak kumengerti. Walaupun itu tentang diriku sendiri. Entah aku yang bodoh, atau Sehun yang terlalu pintar? Entahlah.. Aku tidak tau pestinya. Yang jelas aku merasa nyaman saja.

Hari ini aku sampai di rumah lebih awal. Pasalnya ada acara di sekolah. Aku juga tidak tau apa itu. Yang pasti kami diperbolehkan pulang.

Aku membuka pintu depan rumahku. Aku memasukinya dan langsung menuju tangga agar segera sampai di kamarku.

Aku menaruh tas ku di atas meja. Aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaian dan mencari apa yang akan ku pakai.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku berjalan menuju tempat tidurku. Aku duduk di sana sambil memainkan handphone pintarku.

Aku mendengar suara mobil dari bawah. Sepertinya appa juga pulang cepat hari ini. Tak lama aku mendengar suara ribut, dan benda pecah.

Aku langsung menuju ke bawah. Yang aku lihat appa membelakangiku. Di depannya ada eomma yang sedang menunduk, dan di sebelah eomma, siapa itu? Tunggu.. Bukankah dia pria yang waktu itu? Pria yang tempo hari berciuman dengan eomma?.

Aku mendengar suara appa yang mengelegar, sepertinya appa benar-benar marah saat ini. Aku sempat takut mendengarnya. Eomma terlihat menangis.

Apa ini? Apa mungkin appa mengetahuinya? Apa yang aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi? Aku merasa takut sekarang.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku. Menghindari suara-suara itu. Aku menutup pintu kamar, mata dan telingaku.

Aku harap-harap cemas. Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Samar-samar aku masih mendengar teriakan appa.

Jujur. Aku sangat takut. Semakin ku pejamkan mataku dan ku katup erat telingaku. Aku mulai menangis.

Basoknya aku terbangun, aku masih bersandar di pintu kamarku. Posisku masih sama seperti yang terakhir kali ku ingat.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan. Teringat kilasan-kilasan bayangan kejadian kemarin di otakku.

Aku mencoba berdiri. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setekah itu aku keluar dengan penampilan yang yah, tidak bisa dibilang baik.

Aku mencoba merapikan diriku, dan melatih senyumku yang biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku turun menuju ruang makan seperti biasanya. Tapi yang ku jumpai di sana hanyalah appa. Aku tidak melihat eomma di manapun.

"Appa.. Eomma di mana?"tanyaku.

"Dia pergi.."ucap appa datar.

Aku terdiam. Benar dugaanku. Air mata sudah melesak ingin keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Aku masih mencoba untuk menahannya.

Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan appa sekarang. Perasaan dikhianati orang yang ia percayai, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi bagaimanapun. Aku tetap tidak rela kalau akhirnya akan begini. Aku menatap wajah appa yang tampak letih, dan kecewa.

"Hyo Neol-ah.. Kau nanti ada waktukan? Ada yang ingin appa bicarakan padamu."ucap appa tegas.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepala sambil menahan tangis. "Ne appa.."ucapku datar. "Aku berangkat.."tambahku lagi.

Aku menatap appa sebentar dan berlalu keluar rumah. Aku tidak bisa lagi menampilkan senyumku yang biasanya.

Aku terus berjalan sampai di pemberhentian bus. Aku melihat Sehun di sana. Ia menatap kearahku.

(Hyo Neol's POV end)

.

(Author's POV)

Hyo Neol berjalan lesu kearah pemberhentian bus. Ia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Di depan sana seorang namja-Sehun-sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Hyo Neol-ah.. Gwaenchana?"tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

"Hmm.."Hyo Neol hanya bergumam kecil.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aniyo.."

"Apa nya yang tidak huh? Kau seperti mayat hidup.."

"Gwaenchana.."

"Tak biasanya kau seperti ini? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"tanya Sehun melembut.

"Aniyo.. Aku hanya kurang enak badan saja.."balasnya datar.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Ia melihat Hyo Neol seolah tampa jiwa. Ia menatap wajah yeoja itu. Matanya yang memerah, dan wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Geure.. Kalau begitu kau tidak usah sekolah saja. Pulanglah. Aku akan memintakan izinmu pada seongsaenim nanti."

"Tidak usah.. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Arasso.. Arasso..Kka.. Bus nya sudah datang."

Tidak seperti biasanya, di perjalanan Hyo Neol hanya diam menatap keluar jendela. Ia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

Saat jam istirahat, Min JI, Hyera dan Hyo Neol tetap di kelas untuk menyantap bekal mereka. "Hyo Neol-ah.. Gwaenchanayo?"tanya Min Ji khawatir melihat sikap Hyo Neol sedari tadi.

"Nan gwaenchana Min Ji-ya.."balas Hyo Neol dengan senyum tipis.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik di mataku Hyo Neol-ah.."-Hyera.

"Aku kan sudah bilang Hyera-ya.. Aku hanya kurang enak badan saja.."-Hyo Neol.

"Lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan saja.. Kau terlihat sangat lesu.."-Min Ji.

"Shireo... Aku mau di sini saja.. Aku tidak mau sendirian di sana.."ucap Hyo Neol keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu biar kami temani saja.. Iya kan Min Ji-ya.."ucap Hyera sambil menoleh kearah Min Ji.

"Geurae.. Kami akan menemanimu.."-Min Ji.

"Shireo.. Shireo..Shireo... Aku sudah bilang tidak maukan?"Hyo Neol menggeleng masih dengan sikap keras kepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya ia sdikit terbawa suasana dan melupakan sedikit masalahnya.

"Ya... Lee Hyo Neol.. Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan kami huh.. Aisshh... Kau ini keras kepala sekali..."-Hyera.

"Ya.. Ya.. Hyera-ya.. Kenapa kau marah padaku huh.. Aku bilang tidak mau ya idak mau.."Hyo Neol tak mau kalah.

"Ya.. Kalian berdua.. Habiskan saja bekal kalian cepat.. Jangan membuat malu di sini.."Min Ji menengahi pertengkaran Hyera dan Hyo Neol.

"Kalian tidak lihat huh.. Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua yang membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian.."-Min Ji.

Hyo Neol dan Hyera menoleh kesekeliling mereka. "Cheosonghaeyo.. Cheosonghaeyo..."merake berdua menunduk berkali-kali untuk meminta maaf.

Saat sudah tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikan mereka, mereka duduk perlahan. "He He He... Mian ne.. Min Ji-ya.."ucap Hyo Neol dengan cengirannya.

"Ne.. Ne.. Kami minta maaf.."-Hyera.

"Yak.. Kalian ini.. Mau sampai kapan kalian mau membuat malu huh.."-Min Ji.

"Sekarang kan sudah tidak lagi.."jawab Hyo Neol masih dengan cengirannya.

"Sekarang memang tidak.. Tapi jika kalian masih melakukannya lagi, aku akan menganggap kita tidak saling kenal.. Ingat.."

"Ne.. Ne.. Kami mengerti.."ucap Hyera tidak ikhlas.

"Arasso.. Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi.."Hyo Neol menambahkan.

"Baiklah.. Cepat habiskan makan kalian.. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi.."-Min JI.

Mereka bergegas menghabiskan bekal mereka sambil diselingi dengan ocehan-ocehan dari pembicaraan mereka.

Dan seorang namja tampak tersenyum tipis dibalik lengannya. Namja itu-Sehun-mengubah posisi tidurnya dan menyamankan kepala di lipatan tangannya.

Skip Time..

Hyo Neol pulang ke rumah sesaat setelah ia pulang sekolah, ia kali ini pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

Saat di halte bus ia bertemu lagi dengan Sehun. Hyo Neol hanya tersenyum singkat pada Sehun dan berjalan melalui namja itu.

Sehun yang heran akan tingkah yeoja itu mengikutinya. "Hyo Neol-ah.. Kenapa kau tidak naik bus? Kau mau kemana?"Tanya namja itu.

"Aku mau pulang Sehun-ah.. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin naik bus saja…"

"Aku lihat sifatmu berubah pagi ini.. Apa ada masalah? Ah.. Tapi kalau kau tak mau cerita juga tak apa… Aku tidak akan memaksa.. Tapi kalau kau ingin bercerita aku akan mendengarkannya.."

"Terima kasih Sehun-ah.. Kau yakin mau mendengar ceritaku?"

"Tak masalah.. Asalkan kau tidak seperti ini lagi.."

"Tapi Sehun-ah.. Kau memintaku untuk menunjukan diriku yang sebenarnya kan? Aku yang sebenarnya memang seperti ini.."

"Bukan.. Ini bukan kau Hyo Neol-ah..Yang aku tau, Hyo Neol yang kukenal tidak seperti ini.."

"Lalu aku itu seperti apa?"ucap Hyo Neol jengah.

"Mana ku tau.."Sehun berucap acuh.

Muncul siku-siku di dahi Hyo Neol. "Ya.. Sehun-ah... Maksudmu sebenarnya apa sih?"

"Hmm? Maksudku?"

"Ya.. Kau menyebalkan.. Dasar.. Kau menyebalkan.. Tuan Oh.."Hyo Neol manaikan frekuensi suaranya.

"Benarkah.."

"Ya... Jinja.. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan.."Hyo Neol menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Hmm. Begini lebih baik.."ucap sehun dengan seulas senyaum tipisnya.

Hyo Neol menoleh kearah Sehun dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudmu?"tanya yeoja itu.

"Aku bilang ini lebih baik.. Seperti ini kau tarlihat lebih hidup.."Sehun menoleh kearah Hyo Neol dan tersenyum simpul.

"Gomawo.."Hyo Neol tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus. "Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"tambahnya.

"Tentu saja.. Tidak baik memendam masalah.."

"Geure.. Tapi aku mohon jangan ceritakan pada siapa-siapa dulu ne.."

Sehun membuat gestur mengunci mulut dan tanda ok di tangannya. "Ah.. Tunggu.. Apa kau mau cerita sambil berjalan seperti ini?"tanya namja itu.

"Ahh.. Kau benar... Kebetulan.. Kita duduk disana saja.."Hyo Neol menunjuk sebuah kursi di taman di seberang jalan.

"Ha.. Kita terlihat seperti sedang berkencan.."

"Ya… Kau ini.. Ya sudah.. Aku tidak jadi cerita saja.."Hyo Neol berbalik.

"Ne.. Ne.. Jangan begitu.. Aku hanya bercanda.."

"Ya sudah.. Baiklah.."

Mereka berdua berjalan kearah taman itu.

"Tapi kau janji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun.."

"Ne.. Ne.. Arasso.."

Hening sebentar. Hyo Neol menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia fikir menceritakannya pada Sehun mungkin bisa mengurangi masalahnya. Siapa tau Sehun punya solusi untuknya. Lagipula Sehun sudah berjanji akan menolongnyakan?.

"Sehun-ah.."Hyo Neol berucap lirih.

Sehun hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Eomma ku.. Dia pergi.."ucap Hyo Neol dengan sangat lirih.

Sehun membulatkan matanya tapi tidak berkomentar.

"Dia, eomma.. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya bersama pria lain sedang bermesraan di rumahku.. Awalnya aku bingung akan memberi tahu appa atau tidak.. Tapi kemarin appa mengetahuinya sendiri. Dan pagi ini eomma sudah tidak di rumah lagi.. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.."ucap Hyo Neol dengan suara yang pelan tapi tersirat kesedihan di dalam nya.

"Dan saat aku melihat appa pagi ini.. Ia terlihat kecewa dan sedih.. Aku tidak tau harus bagai mana? Sehun-ah.. Hiks.."tambah yeoja itu, kali ini isakan lolos dari bibir tipis itu.

Sehun terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan Hyo Neol. Akhirnya ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala yeoja itu.

Hyo Neol menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap tangan besar di atas kepalanya. Hangat, perasaan hangat yang ia rasakan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja.. Yang jelas jangan sampai kau membenci eomma-mu ne.."namja itu mengusak pelan surai kecoklatan Hyo Neol dan tersenyum tipis.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah.."yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Sekarang hapus air matamu.. Kau mau makan sesuatu?"tanya sehun yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hmm.. Aku mau makan ice cream.."ucapnya dan berdiri mengikuti Sehun dengan senyum cerah yang terkembang. Ia sedikit lega karena sudah menceritakannya, ia tidak lagi menyimpan itu sendirian.

"Bagus... Kau terlihat manis tersenyum seperti itu.."

"Kau tidak tau.. Aku kan memang manis.."

"Ha.. Kau percaya diri sekali.."

"Memang kenyataan kan.."

"Terserahlah.. Kau jadi beli ice cream?"

"Tentu... Kau yang membelikan kan?"Hyo Neol tersenyum manis kearah Sehun.

'Kyeopta..'batin Sehun.

"Jadi kan Sehun-ah?"

"Ne.. Ne.. Kka.."Sehun berjalan mendahului Hyo Neol.

"Ya.. Chakkammanyo.."Hyo Neol berlari kecil mengejar Sehun yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju toko ice cream terdekat. Tidak cukup jauh karena berada di sudut taman tempat mereka duduk tadi.

Setelah membeli ice cream mereka duduk kembali. "Hmm.. Enak.."ucap Hyo Neol dengan ice cream vanilla di tangannya.

"Ne.. Ne.. Sehun-ah... Kenapa kau baik sekali padaku?"

"Entahlah.."

"Ya.. Jawaban apa itu.."

"Menurutmu baik pada orang lain itu harus ada alasan?"

"Tidak juga sih.."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ani.. Hanya saja aku rasa kau sangat baik.. Awalnya kukira kau itu orang yang dingin dan menyebalkan.. Ternyata kau sangat baik dan perhatian walaupun kau masih menyebalkan.."ucapa Hyo Neol dengan cibiran di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jinja.. Benarkah aku seperti itu?"Sehun terkekeh.

"Ne.. Kau juga hangat.."Hyo Neol tersenyum lagi.

"Gomawo ne.. Kalau kau beranggapan seperti itu.."Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Hyo Neol terdiam, pipinya memanas. Ada sesuatu yang menjalar di tubuhnya, rasanya seperti tersengat listrik.

"Ya.. Gwaenchanayo?"Sehun mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hyo Neol.

"Eh... Nan gwaenchana... Kau tersenyum Sehun-ah?"Hyo Neol blushing seketika. Ia ketahuan sedang melamun.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aniyo.. Hanya tidak biasanya aku melihatmu tersenyum.."

"Kau pikir aku tidak pernah tersenyum? Yang benar saja.."

"He.. He.. Mian.."

"Sudah sore.. Kka kita pulang.."Sehun berdiri.

"Ah.. Geure.. Ne.. Kkajja.."

"Hyo Neol-ah.. Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berpura-pura lagi.. Jadilah dirimu apa adanya.."

"Akan ku coba.."

"Seperti itu lebih baik.."

Sehun mengantarkan Hyo Neol sampai ke depan rumahnya.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah…Kau mau masuk dulu?.."Hyo Neol membungkuk sedikit.

"Ne.. Cheonma… Aniyo.. Aku langsung pulang saja, lagi pula sudah sore.."

"Ne.. Hati-hati.."Hyo Neol tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Hmm.."Sehun balas tersenyum dan berbalik.

Setelah punggung Sehun menghilang dibalik tikungan, Hyo Neol membuka pagar rumahnya dan memasuki rumah.

"Aku pulang.."ucapnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Appa.. Appa sudah pulang?"Hyo neol melihat ke sekeliling.

"Huh.. Appa belum pulang ya.."Hyo Neol membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke ranjangnya.

(Author's POV end)

.

(Hyo Neol's POV)

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Aku teringat akan kata-kata Sehun tadi. 'Semua akan baik-baik saja..' "Apa benar semua akan baik-baik saja?". Bukannya aku tak percaya dengan Sehun, hanya saja semua bisa saja bertambah buruk kan.

Terdengar ketukan pintu, aku berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Aku melihat appa berdiri di sana.

"Ne.. Appa.. Ada apa?"tanyaku.

"Bisa kau ikut appa sebentar?"Tanya appa.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah appa. Kami duduk di ruang tengah.

"Begini Hyo neol-ah.. Appa sudah sah bercerai dengan eomma-mu tadi siang.."ucap appa. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Jadi, hak asuhmu jatuh ke tangan appa.. Kau akan tinggal di sini bersama appa.. Arrachi?"

"Ne appa.. Arasso.."

"Bagus.. Appa lega kau tidak menolak.. Appa mohon padamu, kau jangan meniru eomma-mu ne.."

"Ne.. Appa.."

"Oh.. Dan satu lagi.. Appa minta kau hati-hati dalam bergaul ne.. Jangan sampai kau terjerumus.. Ingat baik-baik pesan appa.."

"Ne appa.."

"Baiklah... Sekarang kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu. Appa akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan appa dulu..". Setelah itu appa berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dan aku kembali ke kamarku.

"Huh.. Akhirnya terjadi juga.."terdengar helaan nafas berat ku di ruangan ini. Aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam sebentar dapat menghilangkan rasa letihku.

(Hyo Neol's POV end)

.

(Author's POV)

Pagi ini Hyo Neol berangkat dengan senyum terulas di wajah cantiknya. Setelah berpamitan dengan appa nya tadi ia segera menuju halte bus. Ia senang, bohong kalau tidak. Appanya jadi lebih memperhatikannya, tidak gila bekerja seperti dulu.

Appanya berubah. Ia bersyukur sekarang. Sehun benar, semua akan baik-baik saja dan ia tidak harus membenci eommanya. Ia harus berterima kasih, karena kejadian itu appanya bisa lebih perhatin padanya.

Tapi jujur, ia masih merasa kehilangan. Tapi tak apa, lain waktu ia bisa bertemu dengan eommanya lagi.

Di halte ia melihat Sehun yang sudah berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Hyo Neol melambaikan tangan dan menyapa namja itu dengan riang.

"Anyeong.. Sehun-ah.."

"Hmm, anyeong.. Kau terlihat lebih ceria.. Ada apa?"

"Gomawo..."

"Untuk apa?"Sehun terlihat bingung.

"Untuk semuanya.."

"Tak masalah.."

Hyo Neol menunduk. Terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "Sehun-ah.."ucapnya lirih.

"Ne.. Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak tau apa ini.. Tapi.. ini datang tiba-tiba saja padaku.."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku baru menyadarinya akhir-akhir ini.."Hyo Neol menggenggam jemarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Aku rasa.. Aku.. Menyukaimu.."ucap gadis itu sangat pelan.

"Kau bilang apa? Suaramu kecil sekali.."ucap Sehun sedikit menundukan kepalannya agar lebih jelas mendengar suara Hyo Neol.

Hyo Neol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mendongak. "Nan neo chouae.."wajah yeoja itu sudah blushing dari tadi.

Sehun terdiam. "Mian.."

Hyo Neol menunduk lagi. Takut mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Sehun selanjutnya.

"Kendue.. Neol saranghaeyo…"ucap namja itu pasti.

Hyo Neol makin menundukan kepalanya. Setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam ia mendongak. "Mianhae.. Karena perkataanku tadi.. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakannya saja.. Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku, makanya anggap saja yang tadi itu…"Hyo Neol berucap cepat dan saat perkataan Sehun tadi telah tercerna sempurna oleh otaknya ia tiba-tiba terdiam.

Hyo Neol membulatkan matanya. "Jinja? Kau serius?"tanyanya tidak percaya pada Sehun.

"Apa perlu aku mengulangi perkataanku tadi hmm?"tanya Sehun dengan nada jahil.

Semburat merah kembali terlihat di wajah yeoja itu."Nado.. Nado saraghae Sehun-ah.."ucapnya lagi dengan senyum terkembang di bibir yeoja itu. Senyum yang sarat akan kelagaan dan kebahagiaan.

"Ne.. Sekarang apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"tanya Sehun.

"Hmm.. Aku mau.."Hyo Neol mengangguk antusias.

"Ha.. ha.. Kyeopta.."Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah yeoja yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kka Sehunna.. Bus nya sudah datang.."Hyo Neol menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam bus.

"Ya.. Panggilan apa itu?"Sehun tak terima dipanggil seperti itu.

"Ne? Sehunna itu panggilanku untukmu.. Maniskan?"Hyo Neol mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau dipanggil seperti itu.. Itu memalukan.."

"Ya.. Tadak apa kan.. Kan hanya aku yang memanggilmu begitu.."

"Huh.. Terserahlah.."akhirnya Sehun mengalah.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sehun mengacak surai coklat Hyo Neol. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Hyonie.. Otte?"

Pipi Hyo Neol kembali memerah, ia mengangguk. "Terserah kau saja.."ucap yeoja itu.

Sehun tersenyum sekilas, tangannya yang masih di kepala Hyo Neol menarik kepala yeoja itu kearahnya.

CUP

Bibir mereka bersatu. Sehun menciumnya dengan lembut. Tidak ada nafsu di dalam ciuman itu, hanya kelembutan yang mencurahkan rasa sayang mereka.

Ciuman itu masih berlanjut, tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, karena bus pagi itu sedang sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang ada di sana. Dan juga tempat duduk mereka terletak paling sudut belakang.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun melepas tautan mereka. Hyo Neol masih membeku, mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, semburat merah kembali muncul di pipinya. "Ya.. Sehunna.. Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyanya panik.

"Aniyo.. Hanya memberikan morning kiss pada kekasihku.."ucapa namja itu denan senyuman.

Jujur, senyuman itu membuat Hyo Neol terpukau, tapi ia sadar lagi. "Itu kan first kissku.."ucapnya sedikit merajuk.

"Jinja.. Wah.. Aku beruntung sekali.."ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Ya.. Sehunna.. Kau menyebalkan.."

"Tapi kau menyukaiku kan? Ha.. Ha.."

"Ya.. Jangan membuatku malu.."

"Waeyo.. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.."

"Yak.. Berhentilah tuan Oh.."ucap yeoja itu kesal.


End file.
